


Before

by ywhiterain



Series: Naruto remix [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, alternative continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Kurenai and Asuma get assigned new Gennin teams.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series of stories that take place in alternative universe where I focus on the social/political aspects of Naruto, with a huge emphasis on the female characters.

Kurenai closed her eyes as Asuma's fingers dug deeply into her shoulders. "I'll be okay."

"I know." Asuma abruptly stopped the massage and began to trace his fingers down one of her shoulders. She felt him sit down on the bed behind her. Kurenai leaned back against him as she made a small noise of approval. "Last time. It wasn't your fault."

"Don't."

Asuma did. He also backed away from her. She heard him reach into his nightstand and take out a cigarette. Words scolding him for doing that were on the tip of her tongue. She shook them off. There were more important things right now.

"I have the Hyuuga heir," she told him. She turned around to face him.

Asuma blew a the smoke up, and briefly, it clouded his face. "The Hokage trusts you."

"I know." She didn't have to say, _but I don't._

"Your last team - "

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Tell me about your team."

Asuma smirked, a little, at that. "Got the Yamanaka kid."

Kurenai whistled lowly. "She's the most promising student in her class, after the Uchiha kid."

"Along with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at that, the three of them were good friends as their fathers had been teammates and the only team in Konoha where all the members were still alive. It was a good omen, which dulled some of her anxiety. She didn't want him to lose his team.

"Who are Hyuuga's teammates?" he asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino," Kurenai said. Like Hyuuga, they were solid students. They both came from families with a long history as ninja in Konoha.

Asuma looked like he was going to say something that Kurenai would imminently shut down. So, instead he put out his cigarette and leaned over push her down and kiss her.

She reached up to bury her hands in his hair as she returned the kiss.


End file.
